Not Sure
by Lexrex
Summary: Discarded - Seto breaks up with Yami out of obligation.


Prologue

'She crept into your life

And cut me up like a knife.'

-Fuck You Betta

Neon Hitch…

"You need to leave," he said again, more quietly than the first time. I was utterly confused by his statement. It must have shown on my face because he finally became enraged. "Don't stand there like you don't know what I mean. What did you expect? That I would finally go public with us? We would get married and all would be well in the world?"

"No, but -" I began only to get cut off by him.

"You know who and what I am. There are certain things expected of me -" I had to interrupt now. This was too much and to think he had yet to tell me why he was breaking up with me.

"Since when did you care about what anyone thought and said about you, Seto -"

"That's another thing. Don't address me by my given name. It's only for those who truly mean something to me."

 _What?_ All of my anger died at that, leaving in its wake complete perplexity and true fear. Did he not know how much he meant to me? Of all the things I wanted to say to him, all I could manage was, "Why?"

Blue eyes glared at me heatedly before Seto turned away, stalking towards the ceiling to floor window of his office overlooking Domino City. "I don't need to explain myself to anyone much less someone as insignificant as you."

 _When did you become so double standard?_ "And yet you're breaking up with me because it is not what is expected of you? The last two years we spent together means nothing to you? Are you just going to throw all of that out of the window and not even tell me why?"

He did not even try to act like he heard me. My anger came back in full force, cajoling me to walk up to him and make him face me, face this. "Answer me, Seto -"

Seto yanked his arm out of my grip and pushed me away so suddenly I tripped on my own feet and fell to the ground. If this had been any other time but now, Seto would have been by my side, helping me up and apologizing but now he simply glared down at me, his cold blue eyes burning with rage.

"I do not like to repeat myself."

"Then answer me." I propped myself up on my elbows, awaiting his response. "Se-"

His next words dripped with so much malice and hate. "You were just a means to pass time until I found someone who was truly worthy to be my side. I never really cared about you much less loved you. Since you want to know why so desperately, not that I haven't already given the reason away, I will tell you after which I never want to see you again." His glare somehow did the impossible and intensified. "Kisara and I are expecting a child. She's six week gone and we will be married soon. Now leave." Once more, he turned away from me.

 _You're lying! You have to be. I doubt you love her. You are only doing this to- No…_

"Do you really expect me to believe -"

"Believe it or not, we are announcing our engagement tomorrow night." He still refused to look at me, to see what he was doing to us. _Do you hate me this much, Seto? Did you really never actually feel anything for me?_

"At least tell me you love her or that you hate me, either would suffice." Say you love her, that I could bear-

"I love Kisara," he said turning to face me, his displeasure evident, "as much as I hate you."

 _What the devil is that supposed to mean?_ If I interpreted that as he didn't love her to find I was wrong… There was only some much heartache I could endure in the same space of time. Ignoring the burning sensation in my eyes as I realized how serious he was from his persistent angry glower at me, I gave it one last try. "Is this what you really want? Will you be truly happy with this… this decision?"

A look of irritation passed over his countenance before he turned back to the window without responding. Not that I had expected one. Sighing, I finally picked myself off the floor, went over to his desk and slipped on my jacket which had been on the back of one of the seats. Hoisting my backpack on to my shoulder, I glanced over at him one last time. "I won't question you any further. If this really makes you happy then I have no right to stand in your way. I can live with this as long as you are happy. Good bye, Se- Kaiba."

With that I left his office and headed back to the mansion. There I pack up only what truly belonged to me and left everything Seto's had gotten me even though I knew he would probably just have his employees get rid of them. Well, better them doing that than having to burden myself any reminder of him.

While I wish I could have said good bye to Mokuba, I was glad he wasn't there. It would have made leaving so much harder and that was not what I needed. I could not even bring myself to go to Jii-chan and Yuugi or any of the others. They had enough problems of their own without having to help me endure mine. I settled for passing the night in a hotel, planning out what I was going to do before letting the others know about our break up.

I didn't, could not get any rest that night. Forcing Seto to the back of my mind, I called up Pegasus to know if he still wanted me as a consultant even though I had quit at Seto's insistence. Luckily, Pegasus was not willing to pass off my offer to return to his payroll as in his own words 'no one in their right mind would allow any out of their grasp if they could lay their hands on me.' Unfortunately, I knew one person…

The entire of the next day was spent searching for somewhere to stay that was close enough to Industrial Illusions headquarters that was truly worth its coin, unpacking, purchasing of furniture and stocking up the place. I had been so caught up in work that I only saw proof of Seto's words the next morning after waking up from fatigue induced sleep. It was then it really hit me that Seto and I were truly over and there was no going back. It was then I finally broke down and let out the tears that had been threatening to burst forth barely two nights ago.

After what felt like hours, I was able to rein the tears in. I was not going to let myself go over this. I had been pharaoh of Egypt during one of its most trying periods and have had to save the world on several occasions. If none of them were able to break me this would not. Nothing will ever make me come close to I became when I had lost Yuugi's soul, I had promised myself that and Kaiba Seto, my rival, my equal and now my ex was not going to make me go back on this.

Burying this would be difficult but I had to start from somewhere. Closing my laptop, where I had seen the rather saddening news, I let out a calming breath and let a wistful smile play on my lips. "Congratulations, Kaiba Seto. I hope you will be truly happy."


End file.
